A method and an arrangement for holding a vehicle on an inclined roadway are known from German Published Patent Application No. 195 25 552. In that case, vehicle speed, brake pedal actuation, starting torque, operating state of the vehicle engine, actuation of a parking brake and activation of a holding system are determined. If the holding system has been activated and the speed of the vehicle is below a limit value, the brake force or the brake pressure will be maintained when the brake pedal is actuated and no starting torque is sensed. The brake force is increased when, with the engine switched off, neither the brake pedal nor the parking brake is actuated or when, with the engine switched on, neither actuation of the brake pedal nor a starting torque is detected. The brake force is reduced when, with the engine switched off and the brake pedal not actuated, the parking brake is applied or when, with the engine switched on, a starting torque is sensed. A warning signal can be triggered using a door contact and/or a seat contact.
The features in the preambles of the independent claims are taken from German Published Patent Application No. 195 25 552.